


Puppy troubles

by snufflund



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, More characters to be added, oikawa and iwa-chan get a dog
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 06:45:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5238404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snufflund/pseuds/snufflund
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iwaizumi comes home after a long business trip only to find a small white puppy at the entrance to his and Oikawa's apartment.  He does NOT remember owning a dog however.</p><p>Nothing is ever easy, but Iwaizumi accepts his new role as a dog owner. Or co-dog owner, at least. The little monster is mainly Oikawa's responsibility (Or that's what he tries to tell himself anyway).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppy troubles

Iwaizumi walked in by the front door after a long week of constant meetings with both clients and business partners. He was completely spent.  All he wanted to do right now was to crawl into the bath and relax, and hopefully leave the intense business trip behind him. Preferably with his husband scrubbing his back too.  

What he expected to meet when he entered the apartment was his silly husband. Giving him a hug and perhaps a kiss on the cheek, accompanied with a ‘welcome home, Iwa-chan! I’ve missed you!’.

That was not what he was met with.

On the floor in front of him sat a small white puppy, which was wagging its tail and staring intensely at Iwaizumi.

Iwaizumi stared back at it, just as intensely. He do _not_ remember owning a dog. In fact, he doesn’t even remember Oikawa ever _mentioning_ anything about a dog. Had one of their friends dropped it off just for the day? Iwaizumi wasn’t particularly fond of animals, so he felt cautious.

He took a deep breath. “OIKAWA. Why is there a dog in our house?” He shouted. The tiredness in his voice made him sound whiny and impatient. He began to take of his shoes and stepped up from the genkan, still wary of the dog that didn’t move. It only continued to watch him and wag its tail.

“Oh, Iwa-chan, you’re home! Welcome back!” Oikawa beamed as he appeared around the corner.

“Yeah, I’m home.” Iwaizumi huffed back. It was hard to be angry when his husband smiled so genuinely.

“How was the trip?” Oikawa asked as he walked up to Iwaizumi and wrapped his arms around Iwaizumi’s neck and planted a big kiss on his lips with a ‘SMACK’.

“Yeah, yeah, enough of that.” Iwaizumi said, but wrapped his arms around his husband’s lower back anyway. “What the hell is that thing on the floor?”

“Oh.” Oikawa looked over his own shoulder and down at the small puppy, who had stopped wagging its tail and was looking at them both with curiosity. Turning its head as if to try and make out what they were doing.

“That’s a puppy, Iwa-chan! It’s like a small young dog!”

“I know what a puppy is! What is it doing in our apartment?”

“Well…” Oikawa looked away from Iwaizumi’s face, wearing a guilty expression. Lips constantly changing between a smile and a pout. “You know the day after you went away?” He said slowly.

“Yeah?” Iwaizumi raised an eyebrow.

“Well…. My sister bought a dog, so that Takeru could learn how to take care of a pet, you know? But…. It turned out that Takeru is allergic to dogs, and the kennel didn’t want to take him back! So _maybe_ \- just _perhaps_ \- I _happen_ to say that we could take him instead…” Oikawa looked up at Iwaizumi with big puppy eyes and a smile shyly stretched on his lips.

“You _what_ …” Iwaizumi looked him dead in the eye. “ _Why_.”

“He looked so adorable Iwa-chan, you wouldn’t understand! He was just begging me to bring him home!” Oikawa chattered, suddenly not looking half as guilty as he should. “I don’t care what you say, I’m going to keep him!” Oikawa said dramatically, tilting his head back, with his hand to his forehead.

Iwaizumi just stared at his husband and ignored his antics.

Finally he sighed.

“ _Fine_. What’s his name?” 

“Eh?” Oikawa looked at Iwaizumi. “You’re letting me keep him that easily?”

“It’s only because I expect _you_ to take care of him by yourself. Besides, if he’s been here the whole week I guess he’s already made himself at home. Plus he doesn’t seem to be that much of a bother, not even making a noise when I open the door.” Iwaizumi watched the dog sitting silently on the floor, looking back at Iwaizumi with big brown eyes.

“Oh, well yeah. He only ever makes noises when he feels lonely or wants you to take him on a walk.” Oikawa said as he smiled down at the puppy.

As both Iwaizumi and Oikawa was looking at him, the puppy began to whimper in the back of its throat. Watching the married couple with sad eyes.

“Aww, look! He feels lonely when we hug each other too long!” Oikawa beamed and let go of Iwaizumi. He walked to the puppy and picked him up, resting his small body against his chest. The small dog immediately gave Oikawa’s chin a few licks.

“So, I’ll have to compete for your affection from now on?” Iwaizumi teased as he began to walk in to the apartment.

Oikawa snorted. “Well _we’re_ married already, so I think you’re in the lead. But _yes_. Right now this little guy will need more attention than you do.” Oikawa spun around and began to walk into the living room. “Oh, and by the way! His name is Hoshi! Takeru named him.” Oikawa said over his shoulder, as he placed the puppy in his basket right beside the sofa.

“Hmm, that’s cute.” Iwaizumi mumbled as he walked into their bedroom to change. “Will Takeru come by to play with it from time to time?” He called out as he unbuttoned his shirt and opened his belt.

“Probably! Or he’ll come by to take him on walks to the park and such.” Came Oikawa’s muffled reply from the kitchen. “Iwa-chan are you terribly hungry right now, or do we wait with the food?”

Iwaizumi entered the kitchen with sweatpants and his worn Godzilla t-shirt.

Oikawa gave a snort and mumbled a brief ‘wow, sexy, Iwa-chan’ that was blatantly ignored.

“I was going to prepare a bath right now, so I was hoping we could have dinner after I’m done, and have scrubbed myself clean.” Iwaizumi said as he stepped forward to Oikawa and rested his chin on Oikawa’s shoulder. “Join me?”

Oikawa caressed his cheek and smiled. “Sorry, Iwa-chan! I don’t want to leave Hoshi alone for too long. You should just relax by yourself.”

As if on cue Hoshi walked in to the kitchen, his small paws clicking on the floor.

“Speak of the devil.” Iwaizumi grumbled, and stepped away from Oikawa.

Oikawa only continued to smile and turned around to pat Iwaizumi’s cheek.

“I’ll just start with the food then.” He said as he looked down at Hoshi.

Hoshi was walking around Iwaizumi’s legs smelling the bottom of his pants while wagging his tail.

“Haha, I think he’s beginning to open up to you. He probably didn’t like the smell of stinky business Iwa-chan when you first came home.” Oikawa laughed and turned around to check the fridge for ingredients. 

Iwaizumi bent down to let Hoshi smell his hand. He didn’t touch him though, afraid of scaring the small animal or making him distressed. If they were going to live together from now on, Iwaizumi at least wanted Hoshi to like him a _little_ bit.

“I’ll just go prepare the bath then, I’ll help you with dinner soon.” Iwaizumi called out as he stood up and began to walk to the bathroom. Hoshi quickly followed him.

“I think you’ve got a secret admirer.” Oikawa smiled as he watched them go. He was happy that Hoshi had seemed to take a liking to Iwaizumi. When Hoshi first had arrived he seemed to be shy and wary, and Oikawa had struggled to make him feel comfortable. Oikawa had even let Hoshi sleep in the couple’s bed, just to keep Hoshi from feeling lonely.

Soon Iwaizumi and Hoshi came back, and Iwaizumi helped Oikawa with the food until his bath was ready, then leaving Oikawa to do the rest.

When Iwaizumi finished his bath Oikawa filled Hoshi’s bowl with dog food, and he and Iwaizumi had dinner as well. They talked about their week apart while they ate, mainly because Iwaizumi had been working so intensely that they hadn’t had much time to talk to each other over the phone.

After they had eaten it was Oikawa’s time to take a bath.

“I’ll leave the dishes to you, Iwa-chan.” Oikawa winked. “Please look after Hoshi too!” He said as he disappeared into the bathroom and closed the door.

Iwaizumi stared down at Hoshi. “Don’t do anything stupid now. I’m going to do the dishes.”

Hoshi only looked at Iwaizumi with his big brown eyes before he trotted out into the living room. Iwaizumi’s eyes followed him until he went to his basket. Spun around a few times, and then laid down. Breathing a heavy sigh, as if happy and content.

Iwaizumi walked to the sink and started doing the dishes. As soon as he was finished Oikawa walked out fresh from the bath. Iwaizumi could smell the sweet scent of Okawa’s shampoo, and suddenly he realized just how much he had missed his husband.

“Ahh, I almost fell asleep. The bath was really warm and cosy.” Oikawa sighed.

Iwaizumi dried his hands on a towel and leaned towards Oikawa, kissing him on the cheek.

“Yeah. Now neither of us are stinky.” Iwaizumi smirked.

Oikawa snorted. “Speak for yourself! You’re the one who has been away in the stinky world outside.” He smiled. “Hoshi and I have at least stayed in the neighbourhood.”

“You haven’t been to the park with him yet?”

“Nah, Takeru wanted to be the first one to bring him there.” Oikawa smiled. “I also want Hoshi to get used to the streets around our apartment first.”

Iwaizumi nodded and wrapped his arms around Oikawa, bringing him close. In return Oikawa wrapped his arms around Iwaizumi’s neck, peppering Iwaizumi’s face with small kisses. On his cheeks, jaw, forehead, and at the corners of his mouth.  

Iwaizumi couldn’t help the smile forming on his lips. He was really weak when it came to his husband acting cute after all.

“Come on.” Iwaizumi says, lightly slapping his husband’s ass. “Let’s get on the couch and watch a film or something. I’m exhausted.”

Oikawa raised an eyebrow. “You sure you don’t want to head straight for bed instead?” He questioned.

“Nah, we can just cuddle on the sofa for a while. I don’t think I’ll be able to go to sleep straight away anyway. I just want to lay down and relax.”

“Okay.” Oikawa smiled, pulling Iwaizumi by the arm to the sofa and pushed him to sit down. “I’ll fix some snacks, okay? Just sit down and relax.” He said as he walked into the kitchen again.

Iwaizumi gave a content smile and looked down at Hoshi. The puppy must have heard the sofa creak when Iwaizumi sat down, because now he was up and walking around. Sniffing the furniture in the room.

“Oh, and by the way, Iwa-chan? Mattsun and Makki are coming by tomorrow!” Oikawa called from the kitchen.

“Oh? How come? I thought they would want to spend the weekend alone. Matsukawa seemed to be even more tired than me after the business trip.”

“They wanted to meet Hoshi!”

“ _What_? When did you talk to them about Hoshi?” Iwaizumi grunted with a frown.

“Makki came by two days ago because he was bored after work! That’s when he met Hoshi, so I’m guessing he told Mattsun after that?” Oikawa replied from the other room.

Iwaizumi muttered under his breath. Why hadn’t _he_ heard anything about the little monster until he came home? _He_ was the one that would have to live with it from now on after all.

“Well. You can tell them tha- _Oh my god_. No, no, no, no, no, no!!” Iwaizumi immediately flew up from the sofa.

“What’s wrong?!” Oikawa rushed in to the living room.

Only to see a very happy looking Hoshi.

Peeing _all over_ the lowest shelf of their DVD collection. As well as his husband, looking absolutely crazy, flailing his arms all over the place obviously not knowing what to do.

“For the love of _god_ make him stop!!” Iwaizumi shrieked, as he watched a surprisingly big puddle form under the shelf. “Those are my favourite films!”

“Shit, shit, shit.” Oikawa muttered. He picked up Hoshi with both hands, but kept Hoshi’s stomach pointing away from himself. “Is he done? I think he’s done now.”

“Well _now_ it’s too late. Look at my DVD’s!” complained Iwaizumi.

“Sorry! I’m not really used to his peeing schedule yet…” Oikawa answered with an apologetic smile.  

“He’s a _puppy_. He probably needs to pee like every half hour.” Iwaizumi muttered as he inspecting the damage. So many good DVD ruined.

“I went out with him right before you came though! It hasn’t been _that_ long since then.”

“Well obviously it was _too_ long.”

“Sorry… I’ll clean this up, you can sit back.” Oikawa said, looking guiltier by the second.

“Nah… It’s not your fault. It’s just what puppies do.” Iwaizumi sighed. “I’ll clean it up, you can take him outside in case he wants to poop as well.”

Oikawa gave a half smile. “Okay. We’ll be right back.” He said as he walked with Hoshi to the door, put on his shoes, and put on Hoshi’s collar and leash.

Once Oikawa and Hoshi were out, Iwaizumi went to get a rag to clean the floor. He hoped that they wouldn’t have to experience many more mishaps in the future.  

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> I'll try and update as fast as I can. Hopefully next week!


End file.
